Choice: A Sakura Haruno story
by Narujess
Summary: Sakura is starting to get to know naruto more she doesnt know how to feel after she thinks naruto has gotten over her. does she love him like she does sasuke? its kind of going slow right now. might get crazy later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I still see that little girl with the big forehead in the mirror no matter how many times I look at it. I get compliments

from naruto saying that i have gotten stronger and that i look fearless but i still feel weak...*knock, knock* This is the first time i have visitors at my new home! But right now only lady tsunade and my parents know where i live.*opens door slowly and sees blonde spiky hair*

"hey naruto I didn't know you knew where i lived." Naruto smiles widely while closing his eyes. i don't know why but

narutos smile really makes him seem like the happiest person on earth.

"i didn't. i asked granny where you lived." "that's kind of creepy naruto." "What? i cant find out where my teammate

lives?"

Teammate...? Since when was I ever just considered that to him. Didnt he have a crush on me?

" i suppose that's right. so what brings you here?" Naruto opens his eyes but his smile doesn't go away.

" could i come in first? its kind of long and i don't want to stand here that long hehe."

"no problem." What could he possibly want to say? he usually doesnt talk all at once but when he does its mostly complaining.

Naruto comes in and sits on the couch. i sit down too on the other side of the arm rest. its not that im uncomfortable with him we do sleep in the same tents but him being here in my home acting all ordinary is kind of strange.

" three years ago from today was when we became team 7 even though one member is missing i came here to

celebrate with you sakura-chan thats why i couldnt stay standing outside." narutos voice still sounded happy but i

could still catch the sadness in it. i forgot it was the anniversary of team 7 today. im not heartless i guess i just had too many things to think about other than this. To me its actually good i forgot it that means sasuke isnt on my mind even though i still wonder if i love him.

"how are we going to celebrate it naruto? have you invited sensei also?" he turned his body toward me.

"kakashi sensei is on a mission right now so i decided we could eat ramen at ichiraku and eat cake without him. does that sound good?"

" yes it sounds more than good it sounds great!" naruto hopped off the couch and started heading for the door.

"naruto you dont mean right now rigth? i need to freshen up first and-" he grabs my hand and starts running taking me along with him.

" wait! naruto my door!" still holding my hand he runs back and closes it then he continues running.

"wait i didnt lock my door" he laughs and slows down a little in to a jog. he looked at me with his wide smile.

" There are no thieves in konoha sakura-chan plus why would they go to your place of all places?" he had a point i just hope hes right.

Then we continued running hand in hand to ichiraku.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We finally arrived at ichiraku. It was sort of embarrassing having everyone stare at us running as if they've never

seen ninjas run before. Naruto sat down and said hello to the ramen chef and his daughter. I noticed he didn't say

what he wanted they were already making it for him.

" Sakura-chan have you decided which ramen to order?"

His smile never seems to go away. I wish I never had treated him so bad before.

"ummm... I'll have the same as Naruto."

They started making mine but naruto already had gotten his and was almost halfway done with the bowl. He had

his headband off. He is kind of cute like a little boy. while he ate i noticed his hair was almost covering his eyes.

"uh sakura-chan what are you doing?" Naruto looked confused his eyes were looking at my hand. I was putting his

hair up! i quickly took my hand away and placed it on the table.

"There was a mosquito on your hair i didnt want it to hurt you." Way to go sakura you made yourself sound weird.

Naruto smiled and stretched his arm toward me. His hand was on my neck. He does like me still! What do i say? Im

not sure how to react to this.

" There's a mosquito on you too" Naruto chuckled and brushed it off and looked at me up and down making it sure it

didnt fall on my lap or anywhere else on me.

I felt hot everywhere especially my neck. i remember his eyes focused on my neck brushing it off. i suddenly started

getting goosebumps throughout my body. it wasnt cold and i wasnt scared so why did i shiver?

"Here is your ramen. Enjoy!" So naruto got miso pork often.

I started eating the ramen and to my surprise it was really good. No wonder naruto comes here all the time. I

looked at him and i saw that he was watching them make his third bowl.

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved his hand in front of my face. I was analyzing his expressions this whole time i didnt

realize he talked.

" Oh sorry Naruto i was thinking about...sasuke." I didnt know what else to say his name just popped up.

He looked at his finished third bowl.

" I was too. Even though its hard to imagine him here." Naruto laughed and put on his headband.

Once you're done with your ramen lets go to my house." I havent really been in his house only a few times but i

thought we were getting cake after ramen. I quickly finished the bowl.

"Thank you for the ramen." i put down my money on the table. Naruto swiped it off and put his. He grabbed my

hand and put my money on it.

" I had the idea of coming here so im paying for both of us." he still held my hand. why is he touching me so much

today? I feel hot when he does but it feels off somehow. he let go of my hand. i put my money away and looked at

him. he was staring at me looking upset. what did i do?

" Sakura-chan if sasuke was here would you be happy or sad?" I havent really thought of how i would feel if he

came back. its like thinking about an ex boyfriend coming back to town even though we were from that.

" I dont know how i would feel." Naruto held my hand again and started walking.

" Next year i promise he will be here to celebrate with us." he tightened his grip on my hand.

After that it was silent all the way to his house.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We're here sakura-chan." He opened his door without unlocking it. Of course he wouldn't lock it.

His place looked surprisingly clean. The floor was spotless not a single ramen cup on the floor. He went to his

Fridge and took out a cake. Did naruto know how to bake? Before I could ask I saw a note from Choji on his table

saying to enjoy the cake. Naruto got us plates and forks then started cutting the cake. The cake was white but the frosting around the top of the cake was yellow then changed to pink then gray and last to black. All the color of our hair.

"Here you go sakura-chan you only had one bowl of ramen so you get a huge piece." He sat down on the opposite of the table and also had a huge piece.

"Naruto I dont think I could finish this." I really cant im not use to eating big portions.

"Don't worry I'll eat what you cant finish." I can't understand why boys could eat so much.

I took a few bites and looked at the picture of team 7 three years ago sitting on narutos night stand. It looks like I haven't changed as much neither did sensei but naruto and sasuke have gotten stronger. Sasuke has changed the most his ppersonality is twisted I dont know if the sasuke I love was there. I love? Then that means I still love him after all.. who was I kidding? I think about him when I'm alone I forgot it was the anniversary because of me being busy as a medic but he never has left my mind. I imagine him the way he use to be all the time but it's true I never thought of him coming back here. Would he be with us right now if he was here?

"Sakura-chan!" He put his fork down and ran to me. He put his hands on both of my cheeks. I felt water go down my cheeks. I was crying.

"You truly love him don't you?" Narutos voiced cracked and he began tearing up. I do love him ive beem denying it ever since he left but why was naruto tearing up?

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I couldn't move I was shocked he has never hugged me like this before. I hesitated at first to hug him but I finally did. I also held him tight.

Naruto suddenly pulled me back and broke our embrace. I sat frozen his face looked angry.

He gripped my shoulders so hard that I flinched.

"Why have you always ignored what I've done for you? All you think about is sasuke! Why did you hug me back

even though you couldn't give a damn about me?" He picked me up and threw me on his bed.

What was he doing? What brought all of this on?

"Naruto I care about you these few years you've grown to be important to me now please stop acting like this"

He was over me and his tears were falling down onto my face.

"Sakura-chan I love you. I love you so much ive been holding back all these years I thought I would be happy with just the way we are but I cant let it be like this anymore. " he was so broken his tears kept on coming and leaned in a few inches from my face.

I couldn't breathe his eyes were so sad and focused on my face. Everything went blank I couldn't think my head moved for me. I kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: *Right before Naruto goes to Sakura's place**

"Okay i've got the cake from choji and i already invited kakashi sensei now it's time to go invite Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was extremely excited for this he wanted an excuse to eat ramen even more but most of all he wanted to be

with Sakura.

He has always loved Sakura he was sure of that. He always watched her every move without her noticing. Of course

there was the problem that she loved sasuke and always ignored him when he tried to impress her but those times

were gone.

He missed his best friend but he was glad sasuke was gone so he could have sakura all to himself even if she didnt

return his feelings he was okay with his doomed love. All he wants is for sakura to be happy and if she happened to

return his feelings some day his love would finally get to burst open and actually smother her.

_I gotta pee first i dont want to seem rude using her restroom. _

Naruto hurried to his toilet and didnt bother closing his bathroom door he lived alone anyway and doesnt get

visitors often. Once he was done he noticed his window was opened. He usually kept it closed. Confused, Naruto

went to close it and started heading to his door.

"Why didnt you invite me Naruto?"

Naruto jumped and looked behind himself. He couldnt believe it sasuke was standing there.

"Sasuke?" of course it was him but thats all Naruto could say he didnt know if sasukes intentions were good or not.

"I havent seen you in awhile you seem different somehow...happy i think." Sasuke said while picking up the team

7 photo frame.

"Yes i am, i would be happier if you decided to turn a new leaf." Naruto observed him. Sasuke wasnt looking at

Naruto but the photo. he stroke the glass where Sakuras face was. Naruto didnt like that.

_Why is he here? And why is he looking at Sakura-chan? That's where i practice kissing her!_

"You're wondering why i'm here right?" Sasuke put the frame down and looked at Naruto.

Sasuke looked normal. The darkness in his eyes was gone, his faced looked calm with no sign he murdered anyone.

He looked at peace.

"Before i left Konoha Sakura came to me begging me to come back. i regretted making her cry and acting desperate.

At the time though she was annoying. I watched her when she was herself with you and everyone else. She was

only annoying because of ino." he paused and looked up at the ceiling."After i left i couldnt get her out of mind i tried

to but then i realized I l-"

Naruto punched sasukes face with all his strength. Sasuke didnt expect this and he stepped backward a bit but

didnt fall down. He grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up a foot in the air. Naruto was beyond angry he almost

unleashed a tail.

"You dont have the right to love her! After all that you put her through after all that hope she had that you would

come back!"

Sasukes eyes widened.

"Had?" whispered sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed narutos arm and yanked it off him. Sasuke stumbled on his feet. Narutos anger went down a little

when he heard sasuke whisper softly. he wasnt use to hearing that kind of gentle tone coming from sasuke.

"Thats right. She gave up and started moving on quickly." said Naruto in a slightly angry voice.

Sasuke started heading for narutos door.

"wait sasuke! people will see you!" Naruto didnt know why he yelled that.

Sasukes hand was holding the doorknob.

"I know. i came to turn myself in and to later start a life with Sakura." Sasuke left right after he confessed

his intentions.

Naruto started panicking.

_Why did he have to come back? why does he love Sakura-chan? why is he back to the way he was?! If Sakura-chan _

_knows he's here then she will go crazy! All that progress that she made will vanish and worst of all she will be with him. _

_All my progress will also vanish..._

Naruto quickly got out his cell phone and called kakashi.

"Hello?" answered kakashi. Naruto was surprised he never answered his phone.

"Kakashi-sensei im sorry but i have to cancel our plans it turns out i promised to be lees's training partner

today."

Naruto didnt like to lie but this was important.

" Okay then i'll keep reading my books ." kakashi hung up.

Naruto started heading to Sakura's house. Before he knew it he was already at sakuras door.

_I'm not letting him take her away from me. I'll do whatever it takes. _

Naruto knocked on Sakuras door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I didn't know why my body decided to kiss him but it felt as if it longed for it. Naruto kissed me back with force. Our

lips were in sync rubbing against one another. Naruto held me and tighten his hold around me. i felt hot every

where and i was blushing non stop. I kept on getting shivers down my spine but they felt good. even though we

just ate his lips and saliva had its own taste. a taste that only belonged to him.

Naruto moved down and started kissing my neck. i let out a moan accidentally. Naruto doing all of this to me never

crossed my mind. He was my friend, my teammate, and now maybe he will become my lover. everything felt like

magic.

Naruto started kissing his way down again he was near my breasts. His hand went to the zipper on my shirt he

pulled it down to reveal my bra. His eyes widened and i felt something poke me hard. Then naruto closed his eyes

and got off me.

I wanted more why did he stop? Was there something he didnt like?

"Sakura-chan im sorry i didnt mean for this to happen. youre still in love with sasuke i took advantage of you."

Naruto walked towards the door and opened it.

"Go home please." Naruto said while never looking at me.

He doesnt like me i thought he did. then what just happened? that meant nothing to him?

i got up zipped my shirt and walked up to him. i stopped right in front of him.

"Naruto i loved what we did i have never felt so happy before. I think it was always you who i l-"

narutos face shot up and looked at me.

"You think i care about what we just did? it was just lust nothing more. its good i stopped myself before i had sex

with someone who is just a teammate." Naruto said with a smirk.

my heart stopped. my body was frozen. I couldnt believe what just came out of his mouth. all this time i thought of

him as a sweet, caring and slightly perverted boy. he was like the sun when he smiled but this smirk wasnt anything

like that. he reminded me of the new and sick sasuke. Again he said teammate i guess thats all i ever was. any sign

that showed that he liked me was just kindness. my feelings for him that had developed during our moment

vanished.

"You were just a substitute for sasuke anway he was on my mind the whole time. So you're the one who is just a

teammate!" i yelled and ran out.

I held my tears the whole time and now i could finally release them. I ran and ran without knowing where i was

headed or who i bumped into on the way. when i finally stopped i was near the konoha exit in front of the bench

where i talked to the sasuke i loved. i sat down and kept on crying the tears would not stop. why did naruto break

my heart when i finally realized i loved him? i was too conceited to think he had ever had a crush on me. Kissing and

touching him felt so right i wanted him so much. but now i know he never felt what i did. i was used for his boyish

urges.

I couldnt get his face out of my mind. I wasnt thinking about his smirk but the naruto i knew over the years. the one

that kept on smiling. tan skin, blue eyes that looked like an enchanted sea, blonde hair that never seemed to go

down and spiked out like the suns rays, and his smile that never left his face.

Thinking about him made me cry more. i started hiccuping its good that no one is here to see this. Out of nowhere a

hand wiped my tears away. i didnt want to look up because my eyes were most likely going to be red and puffy. i

sat there until the person identified themselves or at least spoke so i could know who it was. The hand held my left

cheek. it was warm my cheek started tingling.

"It seems like this moment three years ago never stopped."

I would never forget that voice. i looked up and my heart stopped for the second time today.

Sasuke was in front of me.


End file.
